PTL 1 as follows discloses enhancing a response of a turbocharger by increasing exhaust blowdown energy by advancing an opening timing of an exhaust valve by a variable valve timing mechanism at an acceleration transition time in a low-to-medium speed region and a low load region in an engine equipped with the turbocharger.